


Birthday Challenge

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kakashi trys to make a big jesture, M/M, it does not work out as planned, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Kakashi decides to celebrate Gai's birthday with a surprise challenge, with a lot of thought and planning put into it.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48
Collections: KakaGai Week 2020 entries





	Birthday Challenge

Two days of non-stop preparation, help from every single member of Team Seven and Team Gai, and more work than he has ever put into anything else in his life, and here he is.

Standing in front of Gai, sweating buckets after asking him for a challenge for the first time in months. 

“A challenge?” Gai looks unsure about the request, which only makes Kakashi worry more. “I would never turn down a challenge with you, Rival. Though, I must admit it is a bit odd. You are rarely ever the one to initiate a challenge.”

He had known that Gai might have concerns about the fact that he was actually asking for a challenge for once, but it was a risk that he had to take. His plans wouldn’t work otherwise.

Still, he had to play this cool or Gai would start to really worry about him.

“It’s your birthday,” he reminds his rival with a lazy shrug of his shoulders. “And I didn’t get to spend as much time with you yesterday as I usually do. I thought a challenge would make up for a bit of that time that we lost.”

Of course, it’s his own fault that he lost so much time with Gai yesterday, but he doesn’t need to tell Gai that. Tenzo had needed help with the finish line that he had planned out, and he needed to make sure some of their friends were available to hang around in some of the places they would be passing.

Not to mention the fact that he had to go over the set-up he had planned out with his team again, making sure that they know where to set up the markers for him and Gai to follow.

It’s been a lot of work to make sure everything is done in time. But when all was said and done, it’s perfect.

“A challenge to make up for lost time then.” A nod of his head and the usual blinding smile returns to Gai’s face. “In that case, what kind of challenge do you have in mind?”

“A race.” That had been the easiest part of the challenge to figure out. “Team Seven worked on their teamwork this morning to help me set up a trail for us to race down. There’s markers all over the village for us to follow, and a member of the team is waiting at certain checkpoints to make sure we don’t run off the path.” 

“There’s a path?” He can see the gears working in Gai’s head. “You really thought this out, Rival.”

There’s more that Gai wants to say. He can see it written on his face, but the words are left unspoken for the moment. Something for him to ask later when they’re alone.

“I wanted a challenge worthy of your birthday.” A little sappy, but it’s true. “A race seemed appropriate, but I didn’t want it to be too quick or it would be a forgettable challenge.”

“I doubt that I could ever forget a challenge that you put this amount of effort into thinking up for us.” Kakashi’s eyes widen with surprise, a deep warm feeling blooming in his chest. How is it that Gai can make him feel so loved with just a few simple words? “Where is this race going to start?”

Reaching out, Kakashi takes hold of Gai’s hand. “I’ll show you.” He gives Gai a quick smile before turning on his heel and heading towards the starting point where Sai is waiting for them.

* * *

From the top of the jonin apartments Kakashi can see half of the trail marked out, and for the first time since planning started he’s actually regretting telling Naruto to use ‘whatever he can think of’ to make markers.

He really should have known that Naruto’s answer to the problem would be shadow clones. It’s always shadow clones.

“So the markers are…” Kakashi nods his head, unwilling to give any verbal confirmation to the fact that he’s now going to have to race around the village searching for Naruto. The complete opposite of what he does every other day of his life.

“You’ll know the first checkpoint when you see it.” Deep down Kakashi wonders if Asuma remembers the deal that they made. It isn’t necessary to the whole thing, but it’s a nice touch he wants to see, if only because it will make Gai smile. “Follow the markers until the finish point. I have Sakura waiting at the end for us.”

Actually, everyone will be there when they reach the end. Hopefully Team Gai will have already joined Sakura, and the others will join as soon as they can. Honestly, it’s probably going to feel a little crowded for his liking, but it’s how he wants it to go.

He can’t imagine doing this any other way.

“Are you two ready?” Sai looks almost bored when he asks them, his hands resting on his hips. 

Taking one look at Gai, Kakashi smiles when he sees excitement burning in his eyes. Even after all these years and all of the challenges they have done together, he still looks like a happy puppy when he’s presented with a new one.

“I think we’re ready.” Getting into a ready position, Kakashi presses his hands into the ground and smiles as he thinks about what’s waiting for them at the finish line. “Start the count down when you want, Sai.”

“Three… two…” —Sai pulls a scroll out of his side pocket and flips it open, allowing the paper to spread out in front of him— “one.” A few quick hand signs and suddenly there’s a painted tiger bursting from the scroll. 

Digging his foot into the ground, Kakashi uses the leverage that it gives him and launches himself forward. Beside him Gai follows suit, though he instantly takes a small lead over Kakashi. 

An expected outcome, but not one that will set Kakashi back. The odds may not be in his favour when it comes to a speed-based challenge, but that will never mean that he will simply hand the win to Gai. If he does that he’ll never get better as a shinobi, and Gai will never let him live it down.

So he puts all of his effort into the race, and as their feet hit the main street he manages to close the gap between them. An accomplishment in his eyes. Now he just has to keep that gap as small as possible so he can see Gai’s reactions to the things that they will be passing.

First comes the dango shop.

The familiar sign stands out among all of the other shops around it, though Kakashi’s sure that part of the reason for that is the fact that he’s specifically looking for the dango shop. Though, seeing Asuma and Kurenai stepping outside just as they close in on the small shop does help. 

As they pass by he can see Gai lifting a hand to wave to their friends, only to have Asuma throw a stick of dango his way. He catches it effortlessly, of course, but there’s a confused look on his face when he glances back at Kakashi. He continues forward anyways.

It’s not the best idea Kakashi has ever had, but a little treat to enjoy at the end of their race is something that he thinks will be a sweet touch. Plus, he hopes at the end of the race Gai will have seen enough on their path to remember some of their fonder moments together at the small shop. 

If he doesn’t, at least Asuma has remembered to give Gai the dango. That’s a win in his books.

With the dango shop now behind them, Kakashi turns down an alleyway and smirks when he sees one of Naruto’s shadow clones waiting for them. 

“Up!” Naruto smiles big and bright, pointing up towards the roof behind him. With the directions given, Kakashi decides to have a little fun. As he reaches the shadow clone’s side he jumps upwards, just enough to give himself a little momentum. Of course Gai hasn’t wasted his energy and has instead used all of his effort to jump onto the roof with one easy movement. As soon as he notices that Kakashi is no longer by his side he looks back down towards the ground in time to see Kakashi’s feet coming into contact with the shadow clone's hands.

With a boost from Naruto, Kakashi goes flying into the air past Gai. He’s pretty sure he can hear a soft “cheater” being called out to him, but he barely registers it as the wind blows through his hair. 

The top of the building comes into view, and being Kakashi he decides to do the most show-off move that he can think of at the moment. A quick front flip, and a mid-air spin that has his hair slapping him in the face, and his feet land on the roof.

A terrible idea really, because as soon as he catches up Gai’s feet hit the wooden roof and he’s off, a burst of speed and laughter leaving Kakashi in the dust.

That’s what he gets for showing off though, and he knows for a fact that Gai wouldn’t have him any other way. The feeling is mutual, of course, and he quickly follows after Gai, determined to close the gap once again.

Jumping from roof to roof is a breath of fresh air. The streets down below are always so crowded, and if he hadn’t wanted them to pass by the dango shop he would have stayed on the rooftops the entire time. There’s a certain joy he gets from feeling the wind in his hair and seeing all of the people they’re passing on the streets.

Thankfully, neither of the last two checkpoints involve being at street level in the village so he won’t have to worry about dodging between civilians any longer. 

Seeing yet another shadow clone up ahead, he smiles when he saw Gai look in the direction that they’re being guided towards. There’s an unmistakable glint in Gai’s eyes when he sees Hokage Rock. One that Kakashi knows is there even though he can’t see it due to his position directly behind Gai.

Maybe he’s already starting to figure out some of Kakashi’s plans, or maybe he just thinks it cute that Kakashi is leading him all the way up to the Rock. Either way, Kakashi is just happy that Gai seems to be enjoying himself. That’s the main goal.

Turning towards Hokage Rock, Kakashi smiles when Gai looks back at him.

“You’re falling behind, Rival. Have you been slacking on your training?” A taunt. Something that Gai picked up years ago from Kakashi when he had really started to take these challenges seriously. It’s a natural part of Kakashi’s personality to taunt Gai when he’s doing better than him, but for Gai it has been a process to become comfortable enough to return them without feeling like he’s insulting Kakashi somehow.

“Maybe I just like the view back here.” The jab works as intended, making Gai’s eyes go wide with embarrassment and causing him to trip over his own two feet. He recovers quickly, of course. Any good shinobi would. But that one second of misstep allows Kakashi to close the gap between them. 

Gai still looks a little surprised, but it’s quickly replaced with determination as they both turn their attention to Hokage Rock and increase speed just a little.

* * *

The path Naruto has laid out for them leads them up the right side of the rock, directly beside Tsunade-sama’s carving. It’s a little hard to see what’s going on down below from where he is, but that’s a disadvantage he has to take to ensure that Gai is on the outer side of the path.

Perfectly placed to see the top of each of the Hokages’ carvings. 

“Y-yamato?” Gai’s footing stumbles again, but this time Kakashi slows himself down to keep pace with him. It won’t be any fun if he can’t see Gai’s reactions to everything he has so carefully planned out. “Why is Yamato…”

Moving to Gai’s side, Kakashi looks over the edge and smiles at Tenzo relaxing on top of the fourth Hokage’s carving. The exact spot where Kakashi had first introduced Gai and Tenzo for the first time, shortly after getting Tenzo out of Root and away from Danzo.

It was the first time anyone had told him that they were proud of him since Minato-sensei’s death. The soft, kind look in Gai’s eyes are forever burned into his memory as the moment that he knew without a doubt that he was completely and utterly in love.

Of course he doesn’t expect Gai to remember right away. He was never good with faces and actually failed to remember who Tenzo was at all until he had gotten his hair cut and Gai had seen him hanging around Kakashi more regularly outside of their ANBU missions. 

“Oh.” They’ve reached the end of Hokage Rock when he hears the soft exclamation escaping Gai’s lips, and he can feel a comfortable warmth in his chest when Gai’s eyes turn towards him. There it is again. Those soft kind eyes staring deep into his soul. “You really put thought into this, Rival.”

“It wouldn’t be worthy of being called a ‘Birthday Challenge’ if I hadn’t.” Part of him wonders if Gai will bring up the memory when they finish the race, or if he will be too overwhelmed with what waits at the finish line to even remember this moment. “Come on, Gai, focus or I’m going to get ahead of you.”

To prove his point Kakashi increases his speed just a fraction more. Barely enough to inch ahead of Gai. It doesn’t last long, of course. Seeing the threat to his win, Gai returns his attention to the race and goes barreling ahead of Kakashi.

A little too far ahead, in his opinion.

He really had hoped this race wouldn’t be too taxing on his stamina, but then he had gone and taunted Gai. This was his fault and no one else's. 

Following the next shadow clone down another turn, Kakashi smiles when the edge of the village comes into view. The finish line is close, and his heart is starting to hammer in his chest. Though, that could also be because of the effort he’s exerting just to keep up with Gai.

Why did he do this to himself? Gai is faster than him. A race is always a bad idea.

“You’re falling behind, Rival!” Gai throws his taunt back at him with the biggest smile. 

Some days he wonders why he’s fallen in love with Gai, and then he sees that smile again and he knows. There is no other option but to love the human personification of the sun. Only a fool would say no to such stunning beauty standing right in front of them.

Increasing his speed just a little, Kakashi smiles as he comes up to Gai’s side. “You know,” he gives the other man a playful look, “if I win this race you’re going to have to admit to your students that I’m better than you.”

There’s a frown on Gai’s face now. Not one of annoyance or anger, but rather deep contemplation. It’s sort of cute.

“And if you lose, you have to admit to your students that I am better than you!” Gai throws his taunt back at him as if it holds the same weight. “Either way, one of us will be embarrassed when our students find out who won.”

That’s actually sort of cute, the fact that Gai thinks Kakashi tells his students about their challenges at all. Though, admittedly they will see how this one plays out since they’re waiting for them at the finish line.

“My students aren’t going to be surprised at all,” he points out as they turn another corner, the finish line coming into view and Tenzo’s figure barely visible beside the giant house that he’s built for Kakashi in return for favours of his own promised sometime in the future. A wood clone. That’s the only explanation he can think of for how Tenzo has gotten here before them. “They know their sensei well enough to know you’ll win.”

When he doesn’t hear a protest from Gai, he glances back towards him. A look of confusion is cemented on his face as he takes in the sight before them. 

“Almost there.” Reaching out he takes hold of Gai’s hand and gives it a quick squeeze. “You’re not going to give up now, are you?”

Confusion melts away, replaced quickly by a new burning desire.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Releasing his grip on Gai’s hand, Kakashi turns his attention back towards the finish line and focuses all of his energy on increasing speed.

Whether he takes a moment to close his eyes and focus, opening the first gate for one last boost of speed, well that’s between him and Gai.

* * *

“Whoo!!!”

Everyone throws their hands up in the air as the pair come barreling through the finish line. Kakashi’s not really sure what’s going on for a moment because suddenly everyone’s surrounding them in every direction. This had not been in the plans.

“Gai-sensei, you were amazing!” Lee jumps forward, throwing his arms around Gai’s neck for a hug. “Your race was full of energy and youth!”

“We only saw the end of it.” There’s a soft smile on Tenten’s face when she speaks. A fond look as she watches her sensei and teammate hug. “How can you know what happened in the whole race?”

“We saw both Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei opening the first gate to try and secure the win.” Kakashi’s not at all surprised that Gai had resorted to using the first gate after his little stunt. It only made sense after all to meet cheating with cheating. “That tells me that the whole race was amazing without a doubt.”

“Ever the optimist.” Neji sighs, his arms crossed over his chest as always but a soft smile on his face. “I doubt any challenge between Gai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei would be anything less than spectacular. As long as they’re not playing Janken, of course.”

The jab hurts a little, but he deserves it. He really only challenges Gai to Janken just to bug him because he knows it always annoys him.

“So?” Resting an arm on Sai’s shoulder, Naruto beams when everyone turns their attention towards him. “Who won, Captain Yamato? That’s what we really want to hear.”

Making his way over to the small group, Tenzo smiles when Kakashi and Gai turn their attention to him. Waiting patiently for his answer. “Well—”

“Wait!” There’s a part of him that feels bad for Tenzo. Watching his kohai being interrupted and then shoved to the ground by an enthusiastic Gai in favour of the building behind him. “When did this… Tenzo, did you build this?”

Dusting off his shirt, Tenzo gathers himself to his feet and glares at Gai. “I did,” he confirms. “And you show your thanks by throwing me to the ground. I’m going to avoid doing anything nice for you again.”

Not that it really was ‘for’ Gai. 

With Gai’s attention focused on the house, Kakashi turns to look at Sakura and smiles when he sees her already holding out the decorative box he had left in her care. He had made the right choice trusting her with this task.

Taking the box from her carefully, he turns back to Gai, closes the distance between them, and holds his hands out with the box facing out towards Gai. 

Now he just has to wait for his sun to turn towards him.

“It’s beautiful.” For a second it looks like Gai’s going to walk away to explore the house. A reaction that Kakashi had accounted for, and from the corner of his eye he can already see Tenten and Lee getting ready to intercept their sensei. Thankfully, that won’t be necessary. “Kakashi have you see—”

The question is cut off when Gai turns to look at him. 

“What…” There’s a certain joy Kakashi gets out of being able to render Maito Gai speechless. It’s a rare thing that very few can accomplish, and he enjoys the fact that he is one of very few who have managed it so far. 

Now he just has to hope that the proposal Kurenai helped him create is good enough.

Except, now that he’s here with Gai staring wide-eyed at him and both of their teams waiting anxiously to hear what he has to say, he can’t do it. The words refuse to come out. 

All of that hard work he’s put into making everything absolutely perfect is ruined, and the only thing he can blame is his own damn inability to talk about his feelings and lay his heart on the line. All he can do is stand there as the panic settles in.

First comes the pain. The feeling of his ribs caving in him, like a crushing weight sitting on his chest. 

When he feels his hands starting to tremble he knows he’s done for. It’s a surefire sign that he’s slipping into panic mode. That he needs to get out of here, as far away from people as poss—

Gai’s hands are warm as they cover his, pulling his thoughts away from the pain and panic and to that blinding, beautiful smile.

“Take a deep breath.” It hurts to breathe, but he does as he’s told and draws in a deep, slow breath. “I can wait.”

Perfect.

Gai is always so perfect. Calm, patient, sweet, understanding. He never pushes Kakashi. Never expects him to spill his guts and make big flowery speeches about his feelings, even when it’s what he wants to do.

What he wishes he could do.

“Marry me.” The words fall from his mouth with unfamiliar ease, and he can already tell that everyone around him is silently judging. Wishing they could smack him upside the head, or yell at him. But they don’t. They just stand there and watch the disaster that is his life.

Gai, for once in his life, looks genuinely confused. “I… what?”

“Marry me.” This time there’s more confidence in his voice, his hands stretching out to present Gai with the box still sitting firmly in his hold. “Stay by my side, forever, adore me unconditionally and let me love you in return. Marry me, so I can tell all of Konoha… all of the world, that I get to wake up beside Maito Gai every day and call him my husband.”

It’s cheesy. Nothing compared to the well thought out, romantic, beautiful speech that Kurenai had helped him create. He’s certain she knew this kind of thing would happen when she agreed to give him a hand, but he appreciates her effort to help him nonetheless.

He cringes as Gai removes his hands. For a second he thinks Gai’s going to open the box presented to him, which is kind of the point of why he’s holding it out. Instead, those gentle sweet hands come up to cup his cheeks.

“Yes.” There’s no sweeter sound in the world. With that one simple word, Kakashi can feel all of his anxieties and fears drain away, excitement taking their place within seconds. 

“You—yes?” He’s almost afraid to ask for confirmation, but a simple nod of Gai’s head has his stomach twisting with excitement. “We…”

Gai’s hands move slowly, sliding back and carefully cradling his head in that strong, soft grip. He can’t help but close his eyes as Gai leans in and presses their foreheads together. Here, right now, with Gai, Tenzo, and both of their teams, there’s nowhere he’d rather be.

“I adore you.” He melts as Gai says the words. Three simple words he has been saying since they were young. Words that Gai uses to replace the one phrase that has terrified Kakashi for years. “And I can’t wait to be your husband, Hatake Kakashi. 

“You know,” there’s a spike of annoyance when Sai speaks up, but he stamps it down as quickly as it rears its ugly head, “I believe you are supposed to accept Kakashi-taicho’s gift in order to accept the proposal.”

“The gift can wait.” Tenzo’s voice is full of amusement. “Let them enjoy the moment.”

“It’s cute.” He can hear a ‘but’ in Sakura’s voice. He just knows it’s coming. “But…”

“No buts.” Tenten’s enthusiastic voice cuts his student off, and he’s certain he can hear the moment Tenten slaps Sakura on the shoulder. “Let them be cute. It’s a once in a lifetime opportunity. You think Kakashi-sensei is ever going to show us this side of him again?”

“Good point.”

They were grounded, both of them. As soon as he could think straight and keep the smile off of his face for more than five seconds, he was grounding them both. It doesn’t matter that he isn’t their actual dad and Gai will just override him. He going to do it.

But for now, he’s going to focus on that warm feeling blooming in his chest as Gai leansed in and presses a kiss over his exposed eye. The happiness he feels as he thinks of the future he had thought he would never be allowed to have for years.

The future he he’s only just started to believe in.

His future, by Gai’s side. Forever and always.

“I love you, Turtle.” The words are soft and gentle. Barely audible, but enough that he can hear a happy sound leaving Gai’s throat. “Always will.”

“And I love you, Rival.” He can’t help but laugh. Most people probably think their idea of ‘pet names’ is pretty unimaginative, but he can’t imagine Gai calling him anything else. “The man who came up with a whole race built around some of our fondest memories.”

“So you did notice.” A small smile pulls at his lips. 

“Of course I did.” There’s pride in Gai’s voice. “The dango shop, my favorite place to hang out with friends and a place you’ve turned down going to with me for years until just recently.”

It’s perhaps not the most romantic memory, but it’s important to them. To their relationship.

“The top of Minato-sensei’s carving on Hokage Rock, where you first introduced me to Yamato and I got hissed at for the first time in my life.” Kakashi can’t help but snort. It isn’t a lie, but he really hadn’t expected Gai to add that little piece of information when reliving the memory.

“It taught you not to hug people you didn’t know, didn’t it,” Tenzo grumbled off to the side. “And no, I won’t explain.”

“I’ll tell you the story later.” Judging by the way Gai’s looking around the area, he guesses that he’s talking to the kids. He can only imagine the various looks on their faces. It probably paints a very entertaining picture that he’d love to see any other day.

Now, though, his full attention is focused on Gai.

“And?” Stepping forward, he pushes the small box into Gai’s hands and presses a quick kiss to his lips, ignoring the groans of protest behind him because he hasn’t bothered to take off his mask. “What about here? Right where we’re standing now?”

“That one…” Gai’s eyes travel back to the house, taking in the view once again. “You really did that, huh?”

“I thought it was the perfect place.” Glancing over Gai’s shoulder, he can’t help but smile when he sees the house. It had taken him weeks to figure out what exactly he wanted, and more than a few tries on Tenzo’s part to get it right. “Tenzo put in most of the work of course, and I owe him lunch for three years because of it.”

“Damn right you do.” Tenzo tries to sound stern with his insistence, but there’s a fondness in his voice that Kakashi doesn’t miss.

“It’s perfect.” When Gai looks back at him, there are tears in his eyes. Not the usual over the top tears when something amazing happens, these are more like watery eyes with a few stray tears rolling down his face. Kakashi’s pretty sure he’s never seen Gai cry quite like this before. “I love it.”

“Well, good,” he laughs awkwardly. “It’s ours. We can move in whenever you want.”

There’s supposed to be a tradition. Things you have to do, a wedding to be held, and the paperwork to signify that they are officially moving. He doesn’t care though. The quicker he can be in his new home with Gai, the better. 

“You never did say what was so special about this place, Senpai.” Tenzo steps up to his side, eyes locked on the house he’s built for them. “Why were you so determined to have the house here? It’s so far away from everything.”

Not that being far away from everyone else is really a downside for Kakashi. Maybe he’ll hear less ruckus on the streets at night, and he certainly won’t hear Kurenai and Asuma doing naughty things in Asuma’s apartment next door. 

“It’s where Gai lived as a kid.” He smiles at the memories of the old house that he had visited so often when they were still young. Built by Dai to ensure they had a roof over their heads when he didn’t have enough money to buy them a place in the village. “I thought it was appropriate. Living in the same place as someone who loved him as much as I do.”

This time Gai has to cover his eyes with an arm to hide the tears, and all of their students can be heard giggling behind him. 

Cheesy. He’s probably being cheesy. A rare occurrence for him, but one the kids seem to be enjoying the chance to experience. 

“This is the best thing I have ever seen,” he can hear the smirk in Sakura’s voice, “Ino is going to be jealous she missed it.”

Usually he would care that Sakura is obviously going to be spilling secrets about him to her girlfriend, but he can’t find it in him to bother right now. Not with Gai standing in front of him slowly lowering his arm and giving him the most beautiful smile he has ever seen.

Is it possible to fall in love all over again? Right now it certainly feels like it.

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Rival.” If his mask wasn’t in place he’s sure everyone would be able to see the blush rising up into his cheeks. “Starting today, at dinner. We need to celebrate our engagement with our teams, don’t you think?”

He knows there’s no escape from what is going to be the loudest, most crowded dinner he has ever taken part in, and he can’t imagine ending his day any other way. Celebrating with his husband-to-be, his best friend, and the hatchlings and the pups.

It’s perfect.

“Hey, Bushy-brow-sensei, you haven’t even opened your gift yet.” Okay, almost perfect. There will always be Naruto and his special talent for ruining the moment. “We want to know what it is too. Kakashi-sensei refused to show us.”

The switch flips. As soon as Naruto shows too much interest in seeing Gai’s gift, Kakashi has to do everything in his power to make sure it won’t happen. Reaching out, he places a hand over the box as Gai moves to open it, and smiles playfully.

“I think it’s best if you open it later.” He can hear Naruto protesting behind him, but he ignores it. “When it’s just you and me.”

The look on Gai’s face says he knows exactly what Kakashi is doing, and usually he doesn’t entertain Kakashi’s trolling ways. Something about being ‘honest’ and ‘fair’ with their friends and students.

Today, however, seems to be different. With a playful smile of his own, Gai pulls the box close to his chest and turns his attention towards Naruto. “We should choose where we’re going for dinner.” No explanation. Perfect. “It has to be the best place for a celebration.”

Kakashi can already hear the answer leaving Naruto’s mouth, and for once he’s not going to complain. Ramen actually does seem like the perfect place for a celebration this time. 

Anywhere is perfect really, as long as he has Gai by his side.


End file.
